1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting device for bottles, pans, pots, bowls, or the like, and more particularly to a lifting device having a positional locking device for locking the gripping arms in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lifting or gripping or transporting devices comprise two gripping jaws or fingers pivotally coupled together, for engaging with and for gripping or lifting or transporting bottles, pans, pots, bowls, or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,051,374 to Agin discloses one of the typical lifting or gripping or transporting devices which also comprise two gripping jaws or fingers pivotally coupled together, for engaging with and for gripping or lifting or transporting bottles, pans, pots, bowls, or the like. The two gripping jaws or fingers pivotally coupled to a bar for being moved and operated by the bar. However, the gripping jaws or fingers may not be smoothly opened by moving the bar along an extension of a hollow staff.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,733 to Knox discloses another typical lifting or gripping or transporting device also comprising two gripping jaws or fingers pivotally coupled together, for engaging with and for gripping or lifting or transporting bottles, pans, pots, bowls, or the like. The gripping jaws or fingers are pivotally coupled to a vertical support for being moved and operated by the vertical support, and a spring-biased latch for positioning or locking the vertical support. However, the gripping jaws or fingers may not be widely opened.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lifting devices.